doctorwhofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Nightmare in Silver
|ant = The Crimson Horror |sig = The Name of the Doctor |hecho ant = The Rings of Akhaten |hecho sig = The Name of the Doctor }}Nightmare in Silver (Pesadilla plateada) es el duodécimo episodio de la séptima temporada moderna de Doctor Who. Esta aventura supuso una dramática evolución en la raza Cyberman con una multitud de nuevas habilidades que reemplazaron el diseño previo que tuvieron desde su regreso en TV: Rise of the Cybermen. De forma similar, los Cybermats evolucionaron hacia una forma más compacta conocida como los Cybermites. Los Cybermen utilizaron a un Cyber-Planner por primera vez en la serie moderna, algo que se vio por última vez en TV: The Invasion. El episodio introdujo además a "la Cyberiad", la conciencia colectiva de los Cybermen. El episodio permitió al actor Matt Smith interpretar un papel doble en contra de si mismo tipo "Jekyll y Hyde", con el Undécimo Doctor confrontando a un malvado alter-ego Cyberman, Señor Inteligente. Sinopsis El Undécimo Doctor se lleva a su acompañante Clara Oswald y a sus pupilos Angie y Artie al mayor parque de atracciones de todos, el Mundo de las Maravillas de Hedgewick. El parque se encuentra vacío, ocupado por un "pelotón de castigo" y un solitario empresario con exhibiciones de armaduras de Cyberman vacías. El Doctor decide estar allí más tiempo para investigar a las extrañas criaturas insecto que se encuentran por el parque. Pero estos insectos son en realidad máquinas que buscan convertir las formas de vida del Mundo de Hedgewick en la última generación de una amenaza en constante actualización... Argumento Reparto *El Doctor - Matt Smith *Clara - Jenna-Louise Coleman *Angie - Eve De Leon Allen *Artie - Kassius Carey Johnson *Webley - Jason Watkins *Porridge - Warwick Davis *Capitán - Tamzin Outhwaite *Beauty - Eloise Joseph *Brains - Will Merrick *Ha-Ha - Calvin Dean *Missy - Zahra Ahmadi *Cyberman - Aidan Cook *Voz de los Cybermen - Nicholas Briggs Referencias Especies alienígenas *Hay estatuas de cera con parecidos a un Shansheeth, la cabeza de un Uvodni, la parte superior de un Pez globo, una criatura semejante a un Gastrópodo, junto a un montón de alienígenas de The Rings of Akhaten dentro de la sala que tiene el tablero de ajedrez. Cybermen *Las Cyber-Guerras concluyeron hace 1.000 años. El planeta Mundo de Hedgewick fue usada para esconder a 3 millones de Cybermen y repararlos. *A pesar de no ser capaces de convertir a no humanos en el pasado, los Cybermen ahora pueden procesar criaturas como los Señores del Tiempo, al menos parcialmente. *El "Cyberiad" se refiere a la conciencia colectiva de los Cybermen. El Doctor *Al estar poseído por el Cyber-Planificador, el Doctor imita el acento del Noveno Doctor y frase «Fantástico», como también la del Décimo Doctor «Allons-y». *Cuando las Cybermitas toman el control, el Doctor les deja ver la energía de regeneración, mostrándole sus anteriores encarnaciones, demás de la regeneración de su décimo a su actual yo. Afirma poder regenerarse a voluntad. *Cuando describe el estado de las neuronas del cerebro del Doctor, el Cyber-Planificador dice que ha tenido «diez reajustes completos». *El Doctor se ha estado eliminando de la historia, dejando un agujero en los registros de los Cybermen acerca de él. Clara *Se sugiere que el Doctor y Clara se reúnen los miércoles para ir de aventuras, en vez de que Clara se quede a vivir a bordo de la TARDIS. Juegos *El Doctor afirma que el juego de ajedrez fue inventado por los Señores del Tiempo. Referencias culturales reales *El Doctor tiene un "Billete Dorado" para el Mundo de las Maravillas. Posiblemente un guiño a los Billetes Dorados de la novela de Roald Dahl Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate. El atuendo de Webley compuesto por un sombrero de copa y un bastón es similar a lo que Willy Wonka también llevaba. *Porridge está dentro de un jugador de ajedrez "automatizado" invicto. Esto es muy similar al Turco del mundo real, quién era también exhibido como una máquina para jugar al ajedrez invicta, pero en realidad era controlado por un hombre desde dentro. *Curiosamente, el Turco fue la inspiración para los Droides de Reparación (TV: The Girl in the Fireplace). *Durante la toma exterior de la nave de Porridge, es puede ver un escrito en Aurebesh en la cubierta. Este es el sistema de escritura usado en Star Wars por la Repúbliga Galáctica y más tarde por el Imperio Galáctico, haciendo paralelismo a la presencia de un imperio humano sin identificar en este episodio. También puede ser una referencia a Warwick Davis, quien apareció en Star Wars. Notas *El título del episodio, Nightmare in Silver, es recordativo a TV: Silver Nemesis. *El título provisional para este episodio fue The Last Cyberman.http://themusic.com.au/interviews/all/2013/01/24/neil-gaiman-rhys-anderson/12337/ *El Cyber-Doctor responde a la pregunta de Clara «¿Más Cybermen?» con «Ahora están saliendo de su tumba», lo que es una posible referencia a la historia de televisión TV: The Tomb of the Cybermen). *Por consiguiente, los Cybermen saliendo de sus tumbas hacen alusión al cliffhanger de Earthshock Parte 3 cuando las tres filas de Cybermen marchan hacia la cámara. Esto también es muy similar a la escena en la que los Cybermen salen de sus tumbas en The Tomb of the Cybermen. *El Doctor también tuvo una conversación consigo mismo en otra historia de Cybermen (TV: The Moonbase). *Cuando el Doctor deja al Cyber-Doctor acceder a sus recuerdos sobre la regeneración, se pueden ver sus anteriores diez encarnaciones. Cada imagen está tomada de las imágenes promocionales usadas durante las ocupaciones de los respectivos actores. *De acuerdo con "Behind the Scenes", los Cybermen fueron rediseñados para este episodio y obtuvieron una gran variedad de nuevas habilidades y características. Estos nuevos Cybermen comparten varias similitudes con los Borg de la franquicia Star Trek. La habilidad de los Cybermen para adaptar sus ataques es recordatorio a los Borg de Star Trek: The Next Generation. Además, los Borg usaban nanotecnología para convertir a gente, de forma similar a las cybermitas, y la cyber-apariencia de Webley recuerda al rostro "medio máquina, medio humano" de los Borgs. Al igual que en Star Trek: First Contact ellos, como los Cybermen, asimilaron nuevos miembros usando algo que salía de sus pechos. La notificación de voz para personas convertidas también es típico de los Borg y los nuevos Cybermen. *El Cyber-Doctor imita al Noveno Doctor y dice «Allons-y» como el Décimo Doctor. *El Webley convertido le dice al Doctor que los Cybermen convertían a niños en Cyber-Planificadores en el pasado debido a la imaginación de estos, lo que refleja la razón detrás la cual los Daleks renegados usaron a una niña como ordenador de batalla en Remembrance of the Daleks). *Este episodio usa una técnica de cámara conocida como "Bullet Time", popularizada por la película de ciencia ficción Matrix, para capturar los movimientos a alta velocidad de los nuevos Cybermen, como se mostró en el "Behind the Scenes" que salió con Nightmare in Silver. *El Cyber-Planificador hace su primera aparición dentro de la serie resurgida. Sin embargo, esta no es la primera vez que ha sido incorporado en elementos de la línea temporal resurgida. Los Cyber-Planificadores aparecieron anteriormente en JUEGO: The Eternity Clock. *Esta es la tercera vez que un actor interpretando al Doctor representa el antagonista de un episodio junto a su encarnación del Doctor. Las otras fueron The Enemy of the World y Meglos. Calificaciones *Este episodio obtuvo 4,7 millones de televidentes durante la noche del estreno. Lugares del rodaje Errores de producción *Cuando el Doctor corre hacia el castillo, el billete dorado que usaba para mantener a raya al Cyber-Controlador desaparece de su cara. Sin embargo, cuando se encuentra con Clara y el pelotón, el billete está en su cara de nuevo. *Dicen que la bomba va a implosionar el planeta, pero en su lugar la hace explotar. Continuidad *Nunca queda claro si estos Cybermen son de la variedad Mondasiana o Cybus, aunque ellos usan la frase «actualizar» y uno de los Cybermen de Webley es similar a los de Closing Time junto a los dos que tenían el logo Cybus como los de The Pandorica Opens. La explicación de Webley a que los Cybermen se han adaptado y a que el nuevo modelo será imparable puede que insinue que los dos tipos de Cybermen se han encontrado y han mezclado su tecnología. Esto podría explicar por qué las versiones similares a la de los Cybus tenían naves Mondasianas en The Pandorica Opens y en A Good Man Goes to War, por qué dos de los modelos de Webley tienen el logo Cybus, y por qué las Cyber-Guerras tardaron más de lo que se afirmó anteriormente. *El Doctor sabe jugar al ajedrez (TV: ''The Sun Makers, The Androids of Tara, The Curse of Fenric, The Wedding of River Song). También, que los Señores del Tiempo hayan inventado el ajedrez fue una pregunta que consideró por primera vez el Segundo Doctor (TV: Dreams of Empire). *Este no es el primer encuentro de Doctor con un Cybermen modificado para ser una máquina automatizada de jugar a ajedrez. Cuando el Octavo Doctor se encontró al Turco Plateado, un Cyberman, este también atacó a sus "controladores" (AUDIO: The Silver Turk). *El Doctor menciona y explota la debilidad de los Cybermen al oro (TV: Revenge of the Cybermen, etc) y al líquido de limpieza (TV: The Moonbase). *Se ven dos trajes de impacto (TV: The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe), *El Doctor dice que los niños están bajo su protección (TV: The Bells of Saint John). *Angie y Artie Maitland viajan en la TARDIS, ya que anteriormente habían chantajeado a Clara para que les llevara con ellos (TV: The Crimson Horror). *Se ve la regeneración del Décimo Doctor (TV: The End of Time). *Varias copias de cera de criaturas que aparecieron en anteriores episodios son vistas en la habitación de Webley. Esto incluye la cabeza de un Uvodni (SJA]]: Warriors of Kudlak), la de un Pez globo (TV: Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang), la de un Shansheeth (TV: Death of the Doctor), un Camaleón (TV: The Faceless Ones), un muñeco (TV: The God Complex), y varios alienígenas vistos en TV: The Rings of Akhaten, incluyendo un Ultramancer, un Pan-Babilonio y un Lugal-Irra-Kush. *El Doctor ya ha visitado anteriormente un parque de atracciones "controlado" por alienígenas (TV: The Greatest Show in the Galaxy). *El teléfono móvil de Angie no tiene cobertura, indicando que el Doctor no le ha dado un superteléfono, como le ha dado a cada una de sus compañeros regulares desde su novena encarnación (TV: The End of the World, 42, The Doctor's Daughter, Dinosaurs of a Spaceship). Consigue un nuevo teléfono "de la TARDIS" al final, aunque no está claro si es o no un superteléfono. *El Doctor le dice a la Cybermita: «Ya no un Cybermat» (TV: The Tomb of the Cybermen). *El Doctor hace eco a una cita de su antiguo compañero Rory Williams cuando se enfrenta a las tropas que apuntan sus armas contra él: «¡No disparéis, soy majo!» (TV: The God Complex). *La derrota del Cyber-Planificador por parte del Doctor, quien le distrae con un farol sobre un alegado jaque mate para drenar su poder, es la misma estratagema que usó contra Fenric en su séptima encarnación (TV: The Curse of Fenric). *El Doctor se refiere a un enemigo, la Cybermita, como «hermoso» (TV: Tooth and Claw, The God Complex PROSA: Dark Horizons). *Webley afirma que el Cyberman que juega ajedrez es la 699º Maravilla del Universo. El Tercer Doctor declaró que la destrucción de la Ciudad de Exxilon disminuyó el número de maravillas a 699 en TV: Death of the Daleks). *UNIT también diseñó un dispositivo que puede volar un planeta para ser usado en caso de no haber otra opción, el Proyecto Osterhagen (TV: The Stolen Earth / Journey's End). *El Doctor y Sr. Inteligente hablan sobre la ausencia del Doctor en los bancos de datos del universo (TV: Asylum of the Daleks, Dinosaurs on a Spaceship, The Angels Take Manhattan). *El Doctor dice que los Cybermen no pueden convertir a seres no humanos. Sin embargo, en su sexta encarnación, se encontró con Cybermen que, en la Tierra de la Ficción, después de que Zoe Heriot los llevara hasta allí, convirtieron a hadas, troles, gente del mar, vampiros e incluso a un Wale en sus Cyber-fuerzas (AUDIO: Legend of the Cyberman). *Este es el tercer penúltimo episodio conscutivo en contar con los Cybermen. Hasta el momento, todos los penúltimos episodios del Undécimo Doctor han hecho eso (TV: The Pandorica Opens, Closing Time). Notas al pie de:Nightmare in Silver en:Nightmare in Silver (TV story) he:סיוט כסוף (סיפור טלוויסיה) ru:Кошмар в серебряных тонах fr:Nightmare in Silver Categoría:Episodios de la temporada 7 (DW-M) Categoría:Episodios de 2013 Categoría:Episodios del Undécimo Doctor Categoría:Arco de Clara Oswin Oswald Categoría:Episodios y seriales con Cybermen Categoría:Episodios de la serie moderna